The role of the Repolarization Signal Processing Laboratory is to provide the technical information services and support for SCOR projects that require the acquisition, display, analysis, and archiving of electrocardiographic data. Functions of the core include algorithm develop and software implementations for data visualization, feature extraction and statistical analyses. In addition, the core will carry out basic signal processing on all ECGs recorded from patients and implement and maintain a database of patient information. We will also assist investigators in Projects 4 and 5 in developing the software tools required for specialized processing and analyses of electrocardiographic data. For these same projects, the core will be responsible for developing and implementing quality control and data security measures. The functions of this core will be essential for Projects 4 and 5 due to their heavy dependence on storage and processing of large quantities of electrocardiographic data.